The invention pertains to dehumidification and cooling systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to a self-regulating air temperature, humidity and water temperature regulating system for an indoor swimming pool or spa.
A prior known dehumidification and cooling system for an indoor pool is illustrated by way of reference to FIG. 1. In the system of FIG. 1, a stream A of hot, humid air typically at about 80.degree., drawn from a pool area, passes through a cooling and dehumidification coil 1, and exits the coil 1 as a dehumidified and cooled air stream C, typically at about 55.degree. F. Air stream C then passes through a heating coil 2 before returning to the pool as dehumidified and warmed air D, typically at about 70.degree. F. or higher. Such prior art systems require considerable external energy sources to cool and then reheat the air.
The air volume in these prior systems is generally dictated by the requirements of a hot-gas heating coil which is regulated by a refrigeration circuit. This results in a higher air volume in the duct system than is necessary for dehumidification, resulting in a larger and more costly duct system. This greater air volume also causes increased turbulance, resulting in bather discomfort and an increased rate of water surface evaporation. Also, since a substantial amount of heat is rejected into the air stream by the hot-gas coil, over-heating of the pool room occurs at lower outdoor temperatures, causing the need for premature cooling or venting.
Some prior systems attempt to use precooled and reheated air through an air-to-air heat exchange system. These systems, commonly referred to as run-around systems, comprise an air-to-water heat exchanger for precooling and reheating air. Such prior systems require piping, a water circulating pump, and considerable external energy to run the water circulating pump and to compensate for loss of sensible heat in the piping and in the transfer from the medium of air to water and back to air.
The prior known systems have not, it is believed, satisfactorily addressed the specific air volume, humidity, and air and water temperature problems associated with high humidity environments such as indoor swimming pools. Indoor pools have long been in existence and there is substantial need for an energy efficient system to control the exaggerated air volume, humidity, and air and water temperature problems of such environments.
Equipment reliability is also a very important factor in high humidity indoor swimming pool environments. Breakdowns result in uncontrolled humidity which can cause condensation and subsequent building deterioration and structural damage. Dehumidification and cooling systems are, however, subjected to strenuous and often year-round operating conditions. Expansion, contraction and vibration of high temperature and high pressure refrigeration lines play a large role in the frequency of breakdown. It has thus been preferable to minimize the amount of system refrigeration piping and fittings and to have them assembled in a controlled environment, such as a factory, and not on site. The use of a remote air-cooled refrigeration condenser, however, requires substantial refrigeration piping and fittings, and has resulted in breakdowns and a substantial degree of unreliability.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a humidity, air temperature and water temperature control system for indoor pools and spas, having minimal air and water flow requirements, minimal energy consumption, and a high degree of reliability.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a self-regulating system for adjusting the humidity, the air temperature and the water temperature in the pool according to demand.